Rescued
by knittingknots
Summary: Set after the end of the Manga. InuYasha rescues Kagome from the day to day routine of being a Miko to spend some quality time together.


I do not own InuYasha or any character created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Rescued

They sat high in the branches of the Goshinboku, well out of easy eyesight of the ground. The sacred tree seemed pleased with their presence, and a serene calm surrounded both of them as they relaxed in its branches.

InuYasha rested his back to the bole of the great tree, his silver hair mottled in the dappled light that made its way through the branches. Kagome peeked at the ground below her. It was a long, long way to the ground, but she sat contentedly between InuYasha's legs, and rested her head against his shoulder. InuYasha snugged her a little tighter to him, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

Kagome lifted a hand, and watched the dappled patterns of light and dark play across the white trailing fabric of her sleeve as she moved, then looked up to see the sky peek through the branches overhead as they swayed slightly in the breeze. Somewhere, she could hear a bird singing. Leaning back into InuYasha's hold, she smiled, and let out a contented sigh. "It's nice up here."

"Yeah," His mouth sought out the soft skin of her neck, planting little kisses along its length. Tilting her head to give him better access, Kagome closed her eyes and gave a happy sigh.

"Very nice," he said.

A single long-fingered hand rested lightly on her waist, his fingers intertwining into the red band of her obi. She rested her much smaller hand on top of his, lifted the other up and into his hair, coming to rest on the base of one triangular ear. His breath caught for a moment as she rubbed it gently.

"This is so much better than listening to Tomeo-sama tell me all about the history of the village for the fifth time," she said. "Thank you for stealing me away."

"Feh," he said. "You had that look in your eyes you used to get when you were studying for those test things."

Kagome laughed, and turned to face him. "I'm glad those days are over."

Opening her mouth as if to say something else, instead she got lost in the look of her hanyou's eyes, intense, caring, wanting – a look that lit a fire inside of her and turned her knees into jelly. Swallowing hard, she reached up and rested her fingers lightly on one cheek.

"There are times," she said in a soft voice, "When I am sitting in Kaede's hut or working in the garden or listening to the children playing in the village that I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and find that all of this is a dream, like the dream that the Shikon no Tama gave me. But then you come and rescue me all over again."

"Kagome," InuYasha breathed, then closed the gap between them. His lips brushed gently against hers.

Suddenly, there was a loud rustle then a thump as a rock careened through the tree branches and crashed against the tree truck.

"What the –" InuYasha said, pulling Kagome close against his chest, arm tight around her.

"There you are! I told Miroku that I could find you!" said a young voice down on the ground below. Kagome looked down and saw the small fox kit peering up through the tree branches at where they were sitting.

Shippou's blue eyes twinkled as he made a disgusted face. "Come on, guys – how long you been married now? Four months? You'd think you two would start acting like adults or something."

InuYasha began to growl. Kagome rested a hand on his arm. "What is it, Shippou-chan?" she asked.

"Akina's baby's coming, and Kaede wants you to help," the kit replied.

"Go tell Kaede I'll be right there," she called back. After some banter, including a very irritated growl, the two of them watched the Kitsune head back to the village.

Kagome turned and gave InuYasha a wry smile, then kissed him quickly. "I guess I have work to do. This will probably take awhile. You better plan on eating dinner with Miroku and Sango tonight."

"Keh," he replied. He reached out, and twisted a lock of her hair around his finger.

"I'll be sure to let you rescue me when it's over," she said, smiling gently. "Don't forget to leave the lamp burning."

"I'll remember that," he said, and holding her securely, dropped to the ground.


End file.
